Royal Academy
by dayabr
Summary: The story takes place in Silver Millennium. However the world is not divided with planets, it's just one world with many countries and kingdoms like Medieval era. In this story every prince and princesses alike all attended school, a royal high school and our royal couple kept on bumping each other at school and other places. This is the prequel of Royal Exam. AU
1. Chapter 1

**1. Prologue**

* * *

Parry and thrust, the clanging of two swords and grunts were all that could be heard. The sounds echoed through the vast courtyard of a certain palace. Three young men sat down out of breaths. Sweat poured down like rivers, dampened their whole body. One man with silver colored hair and silver eyes, clothed with steel blue uniform and white cloak stepped up with a watch in hand.

"Fifteen minutes past six, a new record." said the silver haired man as he clicked the watch.

"That's it? I expect ten minutes more." said a dark haired man.

"Oh, please, Endymion. Not all people as gifted as you are with swords!" A man with long wavy auburn retorted.

"Spare us a breath!" whined a blond with long curly hair in a ponytail. He seemed slightly younger than any of the other men.

"Sigh….all right…" Endymion sheathed his sword.

A blond man with short curly hair stood by him and patted his shoulder. "You're crazy, man. They're high ranked generals and you defeat both of them less than twenty minutes at once."

A grin played upon his best friend's lips. "Well, that means I'm stronger than high ranked generals, am I not?"

The blond man stepped up and drew his sword. "Don't be so sure, Endymion. Maybe I can beat you down."

Endymion unsheathed his sword and took a fighting stance. "Let's see then."

The two young men moved quickly. Their swords clashed. After a few minutes, ragged breaths and sword clashes echoed throughout the courtyard again.

"They're at it again…" The blond man with ponytail sighed.

"Our prince is not a type to turn down challenges after all and Jadeite loves to provoke him." said the silver haired man.

"I wonder how long they'll last." The wavy auburn haired man rose up.

"Beats me." The curly blond shrugged.

"By the way how's the dinner yesterday?" The man with blond ponytail asked.

"Not much…." answered Endymion as he swung his sword.

"Dinner? With the dukes, counts, marquises, and barons? Is it about marriage again?" Jadeite chimed in as he clashed his sword with Endymion's.

Endymion only nodded and swiftly jumped backward. "I'm really sick of it." He stopped the match for a moment.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Jadeite raised an eyebrow.

"Just usual beauty…..with crazy looks in their eyes. They actually argued over me and scrambled for my attention."

"Well, it's always good to be popular especially among the ladies. Just like me!" Jadeite smirked at his own remark.

"Yeah…the womanizer The King of East, Lord Jadeite." snorted the others.

Jadeite smugly smirked. The silver haired general looked at Endymion. Jadeite stopped his movement.

"You are a prince. You have many talents, good looks, practically genius. You are the prince of the wealthiest kingdom in the world. You are a perfect catch in any women's eyes. What else would you expect?" The silver haired man said in matter of factly.

Endymion nodded and sighed. This time, his match is completely stopped and over. The young men too caught up in the conversation to continue the match.

"I still wonder, why're you not attracted to any women? I mean you could pick any women you want." asked Jadeite.

"It's not like that, Jadeite...I just haven't met the right one. Anyway who would be attracted if what the ladies see is just your looks or wealth. I can't stand that kind of women and all women I know are like that. I believe other women I haven't met before would be like those women too." Endymion said almost in despair.

"What's your type then?" asked Jadeite.

Endymion thought for a moment. "I don't know …A honest one I think?"

The others smirked at this. "So much for what so simple."

As they chatted, someone knocked the door. It was a butler. He brought a message for Endymion. Apparently Endymion's father, the king was expecting his presence in the meeting room.

"I guess that's it for today." The silver haired man clapped his hand.

"You're right, Kunzite. Anyway, we should be going too." Zoisite rose up.

"See you tomorrow." Jadeite smiled.

"See you." said all.

The twin brothers turned into a transporter nearby. They entered it. Soft gold gleamed and the twins were gone in a flash.

"I should be going too. Nephrite, I leave the rest to you. " Endymion opened a big door and left his generals.

"Yes, my lord." answered the auburn haired man, Nephrite.

Endymion walked down the long halls of the palace. Paintings and portraits hanged everywhere on the wall. He came to a stop in front an oak door. He knocked the door.

"Come in." A deep sound of a man came from inside.

Endymion entered the room. "Father, do you wish to see me?" asked Endymion.

The king sat down in a big chair. "Yes, my son. Sit down." The King gestured to a chair across him.

Endymion followed the gesture. He sat down and looked at his father. Midnight blue eyes of his, gazed upon the same midnight blue eyes of his father. The king took a breath.

"My son, in less than a year, you'll graduate. And as soon as you graduate, you'll take the throne." said the king. He looked straight to his son's eyes. Endymion somehow knew where this conversation would lead to. He had a bad feeling about this.

"A good king must have a queen by his side." The king looked so serious.

"But, father..!"

"No buts! I won't take no for this time. I've already arrange an engagement for you. She is the duke's daughter. She will be coming tonight with her aunt. I want you to meet her and be polite."

The king used a stern tone not leaving room for arguments. Endymion rose up and slammed his hands on the table angrily.

"No! You can't do this! I won't be engaged to anyone. Women are weak and emotional. I don't want to have any relation with them." Endymion defied his father angrily.

"Oh, yes I can. I am your father! Now, get ready! I don't want to hear anymore of your protests." ordered the king as he walked to the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving angry Endymion in the room. "No way!" yelled him angrily.

Endymion hated this conversation. Lately his father kept on mentioning engagement and marriage. Not to mention his father invited princesses, duchess, and countess from time to time. Fortunately he always found a way to turn down the princesses and sneak away from them. But the act would always end up with a furious king and more attempts at matchmaking. To him, the ladies were all the same. The ladies would swoon over his good looks and godly body. They always saw him as a trophy to be won over. It made him sick. Why was his father so blind? Wasn't their lust for power was so obvious?

In all too soon for him, the evening had come, his fiancée-to-be came with her aunt just as what his father had told him. The woman named Beryl. Others may say she's beautiful but not for Endymion. For him all women are the same. They approached him only because he was the only heir of the richest nation in the world and also because of his handsome face and intelligence. All women always had the same greedy looks in their eyes and this Beryl woman was no different. Her brown eyes were clouded with lust and greediness. She has long wavy red blood hair and a tall slim figure. She seemed very mature, elegant, and well educated. But Endymion couldn't care less. He was so sick with this kind of women, especially because Beryl kept on clinging to him ever since she entered the palace ground. Endymion's generals only sighed at the annoyed look on their prince's handsome face. To them, Beryl was a beautiful and elegant lady and yet Endymion felt so uncomfortable with her.

Beryl acted as if their engagement was certain. Heck, she smugly acted as if Endymion already belonged to her. Endymion tried to yank his arm from her grasp. But it only made his father glared at him. He cursed his doom in his head. (Damn! What's wrong with this woman?! She's been clinging to me ever since her entrance. Uurgh! I hate this! She's just the same as the other women. How could father do this to me?)

"Endymion? ...Endymion, do you hear me?" asked Beryl.

Endymion snapped back to reality. "..Uh... yeah. Pardon me, my lady." said Endymion. He tried to be as polite as he could but his tone still out as ice cold as ever.

Beryl chuckled. "Oh, silly, you. No need for formalities. I am your fiancée. Please call me Beryl."

Endymion looked from her to his surroundings. It seemed the others had left them alone. He took this change to made things right. He released his arm from Beryl's grasp. Beryl was surprised. She arched an eyebrow and pretended to look at him innocently.

"What's the matter, Endymion?" asked Beryl.

"I'm sorry. You are indeed a beautiful lady but, I'm afraid I'm not interested in the engagement and I don't have any intention for marriage. You **are not** my fiancée. I must refuse this before it went too far." Endymion said in a manner he could be as polite as possible through his ice cold tone.

Beryl didn't want to accept his refusal. Like a snake hypnotizing its prey, she tried to seduce him.

She whispered to his ear with a voice she thought to be sexy.

"You must be still in shock with how sudden it is. Don't worry, I understand. I will wait for you until you're ready. And maybe then we could haa~ve soo~me reea~al fun~"

Endymion had been uncomfortable and now it already beyond his bearing anymore. His skin crawled in disgust with her tone. He was disgusted by her seduction. He pushed her aside. He looked at her straight and spoke in a tone as clear as possible.

"Look, I am not interested in you nor this engagement. And I will not ever be interested. Now, if you please excuse me. I need to tell your aunt and my father to cancel this arrangement." Endymion walked up and left the room.

Beryl was shocked and furious. No man ever refused her before and she had never ever been humiliated this much. She swore to make Endymion hers at all cost.

Meanwhile, Endymion approached his father and spoke to him in private. The king was furious when Endymion refused another engagement again. Endymion couldn't take it anymore. He asked his father for time. He promised to find his own bride. This is the most he could do to convince his father to cancel all of his marriage arrangements, especially with Beryl. In turn, there would be a ball for him next week and he must find his bride then. Endymion couldn't bargain more. He was devastated. Endymion's generals and best friends could only sympathized with him.

"So what's your plan now?" asked Kunzite.

Endymion sighed heavily. "I don't know. But at least now father will stop his attempt for my marriage arrangement. …. Especially with Beryl."

Jadeite protested at this. "But why?! She is hot!"

"She is a mature and intelligent woman. You should consider it again." commented the ponytail man.

"No. She's not my type. She knows too much and too aggressive. She looks as cunning as other women" said Endymion coldly with no emotion.

Jadeite sighed. "Well, you can have fun with her first at least, you know. Just like what I'm going to do with my fiancée."

All eyes turned on Jadeite, except for his twin brother who already knew of course.

"What?! **YOU** have a fiancée?!" all exclaimed in disbeliefs.

Jadeite was a womanizer, the real one I swear. He had vowed not to be tied with any women and will live his love life forever carelessly. His friends certainly doubted they heard him right. It's just unbelievable for him to be tied in a relationship.

"It's a long story." explained Zoisite, the ponytail blond.

"Apparently my mother had planned this.I was not given any choices. You're still lucky to have a bargain with your father." said Jadeite.

"She's worried because of your hobby with women." Zoisite chimed in. The guys chuckled at his opinion.

"Sigh…and supposedly I will meet my fiancée tonight. Uurgh… I hate marriages." grumbled Jade.

Endymion couldn't be more agree with him even though he had different reason than these womanizer of his best friend. He sighed together with the Jadeite. They were upset with their parent's urging them to choose a bride soon. They decided to do some sword fighting for relieving stress. Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite sighed. They knew that they would be exceptionally tired today. Their upset prince and Jadeite certainly wouldn't have mercy on them. And they were right. There wasn't any mercy at all. The upset prince didn't give any break. Endymion evaded to the left, Zoisite' thrust just millimeters away from his strong features. He immediately ducked and kicked Zoisite's foot, evading Jadeite's attack from behind at the same time. The blond brothers lost their balance and fell forward.

"You're so cruel cousin." complained Zoisite.

"I'll get you!" said Jadeite as he rose up and charged at Endymion.

Endymion smirked and blindsided him then took down Jadeite's sword. Jadeite grinned and pull out another sword. Endymion was caught off guard there for a moment. He was able to evade the surprise attack but still had scratches. Jadeite grinned, (Finally I got a score!) thought Jade. They became more serious. The battle heated again. The match on the other side was just as intense. Both the prince and his generals breathed heavily. All of them fought until they fell to the ground exhausted and couldn't move anymore. The sword fighting did relieve their stress but with a cost to their body. They woke up all sore the next day.

* * *

This is my first ever fanfiction. I really like UsaxMamo coupling. I think their love story is the best. This story is in Silver Millennium time with a little twist of Sailor Moon. I just start writing so I'm not sure it's good enough. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and all of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi

I'm sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer in the previous chapter. I hope it's alright coz I've put it now.

* * *

**2. The Faithful Encounter**

On the next day, Endymion decided to take a walk in the forest to relax his sore muscles. He needed some peace after all of the stress of the week. He went with his beloved black Pegasus. His Pegasus name was Raven, the name came from its jet black color. He flew his Pegasus towards the forest which bordered his Golden Kingdom with the neighboring country, Silver Millennium.

A giant tree called great tree stood right in the middle of the forest and in the middle of the borders at the same time. It was said that this giant tree was the source of all lives and had been well preserved since the beginning of time. Green forest encircled it like a ring. Morning dews dripped from the leaves. Orange sunshine sneaked among the trees. The scenery was simply breathtaking. While he was taking in the fresh scenery, he heard a scream. It sounded like a girl's. Oddly, the voice could be heard clearly up in the sky where he had been flying with his Pegasus and it's exactly above him, not on the land under. The voice became louder and louder right on top of him. When he looked up, he saw white and golden body falling down. The golden body fell exactly above him. He was so surprised and automatically held out his arms just in time to catch the golden body. And when he looked at the person in his arm, he couldn't even blink an eye.

The person was a girl, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. She had a golden crescent moon symbol on her middle forehead. She had shiny golden hair which is done in two ponytails. Two buns sat on its top. It was the longest and prettiest hair he had ever seen. Her hair matched perfectly with her fair white skin. Her skin felt so soft in his touch. She had pink rosy cheek and lips. She wore white skin tight dress which showed all of her body curves. She looked so delicate and fragile. The sun light touch her skin and hair, made them shone brightly. She was ethereal.

**Serenity POV**

Today was a bright day which is perfect for riding. Thus my advisor and mentor, Luna took me to train riding Pegasus. A princess had to know how to ride elegantly or so said her. Well, it's better than to be locked up in the study room with Ami, my best friend and tutor. So, I got ready and soon I was out riding my beautiful white Pegasus. I enjoyed the scenery from up here. It was really a rare chance for me to go outside. That's why I wanted to make the best of little time I had outside. Too bad Luna spoilt it with her lecture of how to hold the rein correctly. I closed my eyes to tune out Luna's lecture and feel the wind blew my hair softly. The air was crisp and fresh. It felt so good. I inhaled deeply with my still closed eyes and that was my mistake. "Princess! Princess, look out!" I heard Luna calling my name then chirping and squeaking. When I opened my eyes it was too late. A swarm of wild geese crashed right to me. I was so surprised that I let go of the rein The Pegasus was as surprised as me and threw me off its back. I was so scared. Luna and I screamed loudly. Oh my God! I would definitely die falling from this height. All sorts of thoughts ran through my head. I closed my eyes waiting for my demise which never came. As I fell, somehow strong yet gentle arms caught me out of nowhere. I could smell roses from the person who caught me. I couldn't believe it. I thought I would die for sure. But now, new problem was whose arms were these? I was so afraid to open my eyes. Who could be here in the middle of the sky like this?

**Author's POV**

The girl was almost afraid to open her eyes because of the shock of falling, but she suddenly felt someone caught her body. She slowly opened her eyelids seeing deep midnight blue eyes stared down at her own crystal cerulean eyes. She instantly tensed up when she saw the man. He had short raven hair which framed his handsome features. Endymion felt his heart skipped a beat. Never ever once in his life he was dazzled this much by a girl before. He was left almost speechless. Her eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen, they reminded him of the sparkling water in the sunlight. At this moment it seemed that time stopped moving, and there was only her and him. They just stare at each other for a few moments. And finally Endymion broke the awkward silence.

"…A-are…y—" asked Endymion who was suddenly interrupted by the girl in his arm.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm alive! ….….And, oh, my! Luna! She's my friend. She must be falling too. Please, save her. Sir, I'm begging you, please save my friend's life." exclaimed the charming girl.

She was freaking out. Her eyes filled with concern and she looked so sweet and innocent. Endymion knew he could never say no to this girl.

"S-su..re..w…w-where is she?" asked Endymion.

He was surprised at how nervous he was in the presence of this young girl. He was tongue tied and practically had his heart jumped wildly in his well build chest. He followed the girl instruction. They went up and circled the great tree. The girl called for her friend several times and finally got an answer. They found her friend, Luna hanging between the small branches of great tree and there's a white Pegasus near Luna. It turned out that this Luna friend was a black cat. The girl leapt out instantly, leaving me to hug her black cat. She was so relieved to see her cat was safe and sound. She pranced around hugging her black cat happily. She was so cheerful and lively.

Endymion gazed at her as he thought to himself. (Today is full of surprises. First, a girl fell right on top of me from the sky. And she was very different than any women I knew. She was the first girl who didn't swoon over me the first time she saw me and also the first to get panicked and worried about her friend instead. She seemed unaffected at all by my presence. I knew that I would never be able to forget this day forever, especially the ethereal being before me. She was an angel, no doubt about it.) He was speechless and nervous. He really didn't know what to do or what to say. He just realized that he knew nothing about talking to women. Usually it was women who approached him so he never thought of the other way around. That's why he chose to leave her without saying anything and without her knowledge. Even forgot to ask her name. He sighed and couldn't help but wishing he could meet her again. Endymion smiled without realizing it. He couldn't take her off his mind. He lost in daydream all day after that encounter.

Later in the afternoon his best friends gathered around in Golden Palace. Jadeite was telling them about his fiancée. But Endymion didn't really pay any attention. Somehow his mind kept on drifting back to the unusual girl he met earlier. He was so captivated in his reverie until Zoisite' called him which snapped him back to reality.

"…dymion…Oi…Endymion!" called Zoisite as he waved his hand in front of Endymion, followed by the others calling his name. Endymion jolted back to reality.

"Uh…w-what?" asked him dazedly.

His friends were worried. The calm and collected prince was never acted this way before.

"What happened? You were so lost in your thought." asked the concerned Nephrite.

"Were you daydreaming?" asked Kunzite the silver haired man. He was amused by this odd behavior of his prince.

The guys looked at each other and laughed at Kunzite's comment and shrugged it off. It was impossible for the cold, stoic prince to daydream. Endymion shook his head and cleared his mind.

"It's nothing…." Endymion answered dryly.

He didn't want to tell them about the girl yet. The others believed him and didn't ask further. They were back to Jadeite's fiancée. Jadeite's fiancée was a young black haired beauty, the princess of Martian Kingdom. She was a strong willed women and had high dignity. According to Jadeite, the girl hurt his playboy dignity. The girl turned him down instantly. It's his first experience to be turned down by a girl. The girl didn't even bother to take a glimpse at him first. She made the decision as soon as Jadeite's name was mentioned. His womanizer reputations were responsible for the bad start. The girl acted very cold towards him. It's a no wonder considering the boys' reputations. Unfortunately, their mothers didn't let them to have any choices. They forced the children to try the relationship first. Jadeite was frustrated. He swore for revenge. He said that he would definitely steal the girl's heart. Endymion, Kunzite, and Nephrite laughed hard. The mighty womanizer was totally powerless. Little did they know that these little encounters will change their life forever. They had found the key to their destiny and now the wheel of fate had been spun.

The next day Endymion went to the forest again. He had a little secret in the forest. He just couldn't help wanting to meet the blond girl yesterday. Somehow he had a feeling that he would meet her again in the forest. And he was right. He did meet her again in a not so different way than yesterday. She was like an angel, falling down from the sky. Yet she was like a tornado, come and go as she pleased and bringing trouble on her way. Today was no exception. Endymion was taking a stroll in the forest with his black Pegasus when he suddenly heard shrieking, crashing, and a 'look out'. The next thing he knew someone bumped into him knocking him off his pegasus. The culprit itself got stuck headfirst in the bushes.

"Oow…" Endymion grunted and so did the culprit.

Endymion stroked his head after the impact and tried to stand up. The culprit however was trying to release itself from the bushes. Pure white wings spurt out from her back. It seemed like she was in the middle of training how to fly. The culprit exclaimed and came to Endymion. The culprit panicked and apologized over and over again.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you all right?" exclaimed the culprit which is a girl.

Endymion now could take a good look of who's bumped into him and it was the girl from yesterday. What a way to meet again! The girl seemed panicked and apologetic. Quietly, Endymion smirked at her uneasiness and also at her appearance which was haphazardly covered by leaves. She was so clumsy and it made her looked cute. Of course, he couldn't admit it. But he also didn't know what should he say. So like a little kid wanting attention, he teased her instead.

"Oow…I thought I knew that voice. It is you, clumsy odango." teased Endymion.

The girl rose her face and look at him rather incredulously. Shade of pink graced her cheeks slowly.

"W-what? What did you call me?" asked the girl incredulously.

"Clumsy odango. Your hairstyle is so weird, so it must be odangoes." Endymion said it amusely.

The girl was fuming. "Well, excuse me! But this hairstyle has been passed down through generations in my family. And I also have a name you know!"

"And that must be clumsy odango." teased Endymion with his smirk.

"It's SERENITY! My name is S-E-R-E-N-I-T-Y. You better remember it, you baka!" yelled the girl angrily.

Endymion smirked and thought to himself, (So, her name is Serenity. So beautiful). She looked so cute when she was angry. Endymion couldn't stop his teasings because of how cute she looked.

"Serenity? You're obviously not serene since the first time I met you."

"Y-You!" yelled the girl named Serenity as she stomped on the ground furiously.

She then felt something on her foot and pick it up.

"..Eh…what's this?" She looked at the thing.

It was an orange star-shaped locket with crescent moon inside and it was hung with golden chains. She tried to open it and it let out a sweet melody. Endymion saw it and snatched the star locket away.

"Don't touch it!" He snapped at her. Serenity was taken aback with his harsh behavior. She immediately turned her back and stomped off. He totally pissed her off.

"How rude!" yelled her.

Endymion realized his rudeness hurt her and she would be gone. He was franctic inside but he still kept a cold and calm front.

"W-wait!" called Endymion.

Serenity turned around and stopped. "What?" asked her harshly.

"…I-I…umm…err…" Endymion couldn't let out a single world. Even his genius brain went blank and didn't know what to say. Serenity became impatient and ready to leave again.

"W-wait! I mean…u-uh...I'm sorry…I don't mean to sound so rude." said Endymion.

"So you're sorry, huh? You better be. Well, then see you." Serenity smiled sweetly and stuck out her tongue then she was gone.

Endymion was left stunned. Her smile was so sweet and innocent, so gentle. She looked like a goddess when she smiled. Her rosy lips looked so soft to kiss. And she looked so cute when she stuck out her tongue. He felt his cheeks burning. Endymion himself couldn't believe what the young girl capable of doing to him. He could feel something weird happening in his stomach and he didn't know what it was. Endymion hated it when he didn't know what happened to himself, so he shrugged the feeling off.

**Endymion's POV**

I started to stand up and get ready to leave. That was when my hand brushed something on the ground. I looked at it, it was a gold pearl bracelet. It had to be that girl's. She couldn't be that far off, I might as well return it. Without wasting anymore time, I rode my beloved black Pegasus and went to the direction that girl took earlier. I looked at the bracelet carefully. I just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She's so unusual. I really wondered who that girl was. That bracelet of her was made from gold pearls. It looked expensive so that girl had to be some noble. Maybe she's a duke or a count or maybe a daughter of a rich merchant. Furthermore from her clothes and crescent moon birthmark on her forehead, she must be from Silver Millennium. I've heard about crescent moon birthmark of the Silver Millennium's people. They were famous as descendants of the moon. That's why they were called Lunarians. So this girl I met lately was one of those Lunarians noblewomen I guess.

As I thought to myself, suddenly I heard some kind of a melody. The melody was so faint and barely a whisper but I heard it nonetheless. The wind brought it through leaves and branches. The voice was very beautiful. It ran up to my spine making all of my senses came alive. What was that in the middle of a forest like this? Who…was…? I couldn't help myself for wondering about it. Somehow that voice was very hauntingly familiar. I took Raven to the voice. I made him leapt through the bushes and roots. I wanted to know what it was, no I felt I had to know who was it. I could tell that it was a singing voice of someone, an angel for sure. There's no way any mortal human could sing that beautifully. The voice was so angelic, so amazing, so gentle, so beautiful…..really no words could describe how beautiful the voice was.

The further I got into the forest, I could hear that melody more clearly. As I heard it, even as cold and as ignorant according to people I was, I couldn't help myself for not being enchanted by that angelic voice. It felt like the voice was calling me, touching me deep into my soul. It frightened me a bit. What if it's a trap? A spell? What if there's a bunch of monsters there? Even as I thought of the possibilities of danger, somehow I couldn't stop myself. My body moved on its own. I dismounted myself from Raven. My feet moved forward, bringing me to the source of that angelic voice. I tried to stop myself. I know it was wrong, I couldn't let myself to be enchanted by that voice. There had to be something there and it could be dangerous but still my feet won't stop moving as if It was spell bounded by that voice.

Finally, I stopped in front of a massive root of a tree. It was one of the many sides of great tree roots. The voice seemed to be coming from inside the root. At this point I should've known I'm not supposed to be here but I couldn't stop myself. I let my heart led me to that voice and I entered the massive root. Surprisingly, there's a way through the root which led somewhere. I follow the way and came into a clearing. I caught my breath at once. Who would have thought there's a hidden spring here especially one so beautiful. The water was so clear. It sparkled like crystal. There's a small waterfall in the corner. And around the spring, there's a breathtaking flower field. Flowers of every color were there. Their fragrant smell filled up my nostril. One could only describe this place as a heaven's garden. There's only one being who could've lived in this beautiful place and no doubt that being was the singer of that angelic voice. It had to be an angel or even a goddess.

I didn't want to frighten the singer so I hid myself on a tree. The leaves and branches covered me but I still be able to see through them. I followed the voice carefully. Then a blur of gold passed me. It caught my attention right away and when I saw it carefully, it was golden hair or to be exact, it was golden pigtails. There's no doubt about it, it was that girl, that clumsy odango girl, Serenity, who fell from the sky twice. But clumsy was not a word to describe her now. She was singing happily while dancing around. She danced so magically, so elegant, so beautiful…no…she's gorgeous. I had never ever seen a being so divine, so pure, so beautiful as her. She was an angel. Her golden hair was blown softly by the wind and it shimmered like sunshine. And there were her crystal blue eyes, her eyes sparkled like gems. Gentle sweet smile graced her rosy lips. Her white dress flew around as she danced, it twirled around her when she did some pirouettes and flew when she jumped and pranced around. She's so full of life and energy. Even the forest animals gathered around her and I was sure that the butterflies around her were not really butterflies. They were fairies. Impossible….fairies was very cautious and shy. They won't show themselves to people like that. They must be too entranced by that angelic voice. And who would ever guess the singer of that angelic voice was her, the odango girl.

Right at that moment the weird feeling in my stomach came again. I could also feel my pulse get faster and faster that my heart could jump out from my chest at any moment. I just couldn't believe it. That girl was simply dancing so innocently, so cheerfully and singing to the doves and butterflies. She's practically just prancing around smelling the flowers and threw herself on the flower field giggling sweetly. And here I was…hiding on a tree watching her and enchanted by her. She's certainly a sight to see. I could watch her for hours and I would love to. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. Raven shrieked out of the blue. It looked like a squirrel passed by his feet and surprised him. He squirmed around and it made his reins which were tied to the branch where I stood pulled the branch and cracked it. I jumped on him automatically and tried to calm him down.

Right on cue, the odango girl stopped and turned to us. Her fairy friends were surprised too. They scattered around, hiding madly behind rock, leaves, branches, roots, and inside flowers. Great, Raven sure knew how to ruin it all. That girl became stiff and looked at me. She must be surprised and afraid. I cleared my throat to break the awkwardness in the air.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to frighten you….I…" started me but that girl got red all of a sudden and shrieked.

"I-it's you! You again! Wha….what….? H-How…..did you know this place? ...Y-you didn't see..! Oh, no!"

She was all red. I felt so guilty…I was practically breached her private zone. But I couldn't regret it. It was too beautiful to see. That girl's face was so red and she was ready to run away. I knew she must be embarrassed for someone saw her danced. She ran away and hid behind a tree so quickly that I had no time to blink. She was ready to run away again.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I just want to return this. I don't know this place, I was following your voice and found you here….odango." I blurted it out stupidly to stop her.

This was a stupid way to break the awkwardness, I knew. But it still worked. She stopped and turned on her heels. She popped half of her head from behind the tree. Her face was still red but it's not because of embarrasement.

"Baka! My name is Serenity! What do you want? You can't come here just like that. Nobody should know about this place." Fumed the odango girl named Serenity.

She looked so cute angry with her head showed half from behind a tree like that, but certainly I couldn't let her knew that.

"Here…you dropped it when you bumped into me earlier." I gave her the bracelet.

She looked confused and took it. "What?...Oh. my bracelet! I didn't realize I lost it….thank you."

"Sure." Answered me.

"So…you came here to return this…..and found this place…..umm…." Serenity looked worried.

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and then she looked around. I knew what she's thinking. She must be uncomfortable for a stranger breaching her private zone. It was very obvious that this place was probably her secret getaway. She didn't want anybody to know this place.

"..Umm…don't…" Serenity started hesitantly.

"I won't tell anybody about this place." I said it first. I knew she must be thinking about this.

She looked at me expectantly, "Really? Tha-.."

"It could be dangerous if someone was crushed by an odango girl falling out of nowhere." I mentally slapped myself for saying this.

Serenity reddened with anger, "W-what?!"

"I would feel bad if someone got hurt because I told them this place. They could bump into an odango and have a concussion. So, don't worry I won't tell anybody." I smirked.

Then I turned my back and left. She glared at my back. I could even hear her shrieking voice behind me. It made me wonder how could that high pitched shrieking voice sounded so angelic a second ago. After all those voices came from the same odango person. She's so interesting. Every time we met it always unpredictable. I already couldn't wait for our next meeting.

* * *

This is the second chapter. I'm sorry but I don't think I can continue this story for a while. College is starting soon and I will be busy. I will upload the new chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon's characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Message from the author:**

**Read this so you won't be confused. In this story there aren't any planets. They all live in a big continent with some small islands. Kingdom is the same as country. The continent and islands consist of kingdoms (Golden Kingdom, Silver Millennium, Nemesis, Dark Kingdom, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Mirror Kingdom) I haven't decided whether I'll include the outer senshi or not, though. Mirror Kingdom is Queen Nehellenia's because she lives in the mirror according to the manga and anime. Lastly, Golden Kingdom and Silver Millennium are beside each other with forest as their border, the same forest where Endymion and Serenity met. I know Silver Millennium is not a kingdom. It supposed to be Moon Kingdom but I'm too lazy to change it. I realized this mistake too late. Maybe I will change it into Silver Moon Kingdom later.**

_**Thoughts are showed in italics**_** and conversations inside "…"**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Endymion's POV**

I didn't know why I came here again to the bordering forest of my Golden Kingdom and the neighboring country, Silver Millennium. Perhaps, it had to something to do with that odango girl. Something about her pulled me in and I found myself wanting to meet her again and again, even though our encounters so far didn't feel quite pleasant with her kept crashing into me. Nevertheless, she broke the dullness of my monotonous and boring life. She was like fresh cold water in hot summer days or like bright sunshine after a long-cold-dark stormy night. I didn't know how it began, but crashing into her became a highlight of my day. My day just wasn't complete without crashing into her in the forest and unwittingly I came to her again almost every day. Today was no exception.

I wondered if our meeting would be awkward because of what had happened yesterday. I tried not to think about it too much. Then, I pulled the reins of my black Pegasus and got off. As I checked my surroundings I felt like I missed something. Weird…the forest seemed so different today. It lacked of its usual liveliness. I realized then ever since I set foot here, there had not been even one bird flying or insects buzzing. It's so silent, an eerie silence. It's definitely abnormal.

Suddenly I felt a pounding in my head and a strong pull in my heart. A need to protect something or someone grew in me. It brought great pain to me that I fell down to my knees clutching my head. Somehow this odd feeling pulled me into a certain direction. Without thinking twice, I grabbed the rein of my Pegasus and galloped away following the pull. The pain subsided after some time and when I realized it, I already in the familiar area of the forest. I was in front of the tree roots which brought me to a hidden garden of a certain odango girl. Not far away from there I heard frantic thundering of feet. It sounded like someone was running away frantically as if chased by something. I approached the sound out of worry and a small bit of curiosity.

**Author's POV**

A golden haired princess was prancing happily in the forest. The success of running away from boring lessons made her grin wider. She was too busy basking in her victory from her nagging mentor Luna and the stubbornness of her best friends. They had never allowed her to go anywhere alone and she was sick of it. Even a princess deserved some alone time. She didn't want to admit that she came here not just for an alone time, rather it's to meet a certain handsome black Pegasus rider she met recently. Too bad the thoughts of handsome stranger distracted her to notice the danger's lurking in the shadow.

Out of the blue a menacing growl could be heard nearby and something big leapt out from the bushes. The princess shrieked in surprise.

"Kyaaaa! Y-Youma! Oh, no! What should I do?!" The princess ran as fast a she could but the youma caught up to her easily.

The youma was an ugly red gigantic tarantula. Youmas had been appearing all over the world recently and nobody knew where it came from. The youma roared and launched an attack at the petit princess while she just stood there, paralyzed by fear. The tarantula youma spat strong thread to choke the princess. Before the attack could connect with its victim, steel tipped red rose blocked its path out of nowhere. Both the youma and the princess froze at the unexpected turn of event. Strong arms swept off the princess out of harm's way. Familiar scent of rose filled the princess' notrils.

"Idiot! Why did you just stand there?!" A deep voice admonished the princess.

The princess turned her head to take a look at her savior and met by piercing deep blue eyes.

"You again…" said the princess under her breath almost happily.

Her cheeks went aflame at their close proximity. They could feel a jolt of electricity at their body contact. It's the same as the first time they met. The raven haired prince set the damsel in distress aside and drew out his sword.

"Stay here," Ordered him.

The princess could only nod at his order. Unconsciously, she grasped a brooch in her pocket.

_Should I use this? Jupiter and Mars had just trained me. I'm not sure I can fight yet._

The princess was still weighing her options while the prince fought the tarantula youma bravely. Unfortunately, the sneaky youma was able to injure the prince's arm and its thread found its way around the prince's legs holding him immobile. This cause the princess to threw away any doubts and fears. She clutched her brooch tightly and threw her arm in the air.

"Moon prism power make up!"

Bright lights and ribbons engulfed the princess petit form and soon a sailor suited soldier stood in her place.

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you! Moon Tiara Action!" exclaimed the princess as she threw out her bright tiara at the tarantula, breaking the web which held the prince captive.

The prince could only stare in awe at her. The princess smiled sheepishly at him. But soon a loud exclaim broke their gaze.

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Shabon Spray!"

"Flame Burst!"

"Star Hurricane!"

"Divine Wave!"

"Icicle Rain!"

At once fire, thunder, light, and ice attacked the tarantula youma from opposite direction. The youma turned it into sparkling dust in a blink of an eye. Other frantic shouts soon followed after together with the arrival of four sailor suited women and four military men .

"Princess!"

"Prince!"

"Are you alright?"

The prince and princess could only blink at the unexpected arrivals of their guardians.

A black haired beauty with red sailor suit stomped her feet and came up towards the princess who looked guilty.

"Serenity! Do you have any idea how worry we are?!" the black haired sailor senshi was in rage.

"That's not very wise of you, princess! You shouldn't miss your lessons and run away like that." A blond girl with big red bow who could almost pass as the princess' twin spoke up.

"I'm sorry!" The princess, Serenity felt guilty to have worried her friends.

"Endymion, where were you? We were looking for you" Jadeite checked his prince for injury.

Kunzite, Zoisite, and Ami realized the others' presence. They cleared their throat loudly. Right at that moment Venus and Kunzite saw each other. They were startled and turned their eyes the other way.

"I'm sorry we meet at this kind of circumstances. Let me introduce myself and my friends here. I am Kunzite, the King of Middle-East and the leader of the shitennou. We are the generals of Golden Kingdom and that man is his royal highness, Prince Endymion." Introduced Kunzite as he bowed his head followed by the others.

"I am Nephrite, the Heavenly King of North." Nephrite bowed like how a polite gentleman would.

"I am Jadeite, the Heavenly King of East. I am pleased to make you beautiful ladies' acquaintance." Jadeite added a flirty wink at the end of his speech. The red sailor suited senshi snorted at him.

"I am Zoisite, the Heavenly King of West and you ladies must be the famous sailor senshi." Zoisite bowed his head politely.

The blue haired senshi curtsied and introduced her side. "You are correct. We are the sailor senshi, the courts and guardians of her royal highness Princess Serenity. I am Princess of Mercury and Sailor Mercury."

"I am Princess of Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter." She curtsied and smiled at the tall auburn haired general which was replied back.

"I am Princess of Venus and Sailor Venus. The leader of Sailor Senshi." Venus stood high with a strong expression which lacked of her usual bubbliness. She turned her head almost too fast. Kunzite sighed sadly.

"I am Princess of Mars and Sailor Mars." Jadeite smirked at this and Mars glared at him.

"My lovely fiancée, fancy meeting you here." Jadeite flirted with Mars who got flustered and glared at him menacingly.

Both of the groups stared in shock towards Jadeite and Mars. They shared their exchange. None of them really paid attention towards their charges. They were too infatuated with each other with the exception of Venus and Kunzite who were busy avoiding each other. In the meanwhile the prince and princess turned their attention towards each other. They had tuned out their friends exchange and they were busy with their own exchange.

**Serenity's POV**

I was very surprised at the arrivals of my senshi and the generals. I wasn't expected something like this to happen. I felt guilty to have worried my friends, too. Mars and Luna would throw a fit later certainly. However, there was one fact which surprised me the most. This handsome and annoying man who always saved me and made a fun of me was actually the prince of the neighboring kingdom, Golden Kingdom. I could feel his burning gaze in my directions. I was afraid to look up. I was sure that my cheeks would blush deeply if I met his gaze.

"So you are a princess…Princess Serenity…what a beautiful name." Endymion smiled.

"And you are a prince….PrinceEndymion…" I could feel the heat of my cheeks rising at his praise.

"You were very brave. I didn't know a princess can fight. But you're reckless, too. Are you hurt, princess odango?" Endymion smirked his annoying smirk.

He was very annoying and confusing. One moment he flattered me and the next he made a fun of me. I really couldn't stand him.

"You! Uugh, don't call me that! And for your information, not all princesses are weak. I can defend myself fine enough, thank you."

"It didn't look like you defended yourself when the youma attacked, though."

"Why you!" My face reddened because of the trueness of his comment. I knew that I would die if he didn't come to the rescue. Nevertheless I still didn't like his insult so I pinched his arm. I certainly didn't expect his face grew pale and he clutched his arms tightly.

"Prince Endymion, you're hurt! Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Here let me take a look at your arm." I opened my hand waiting for him.

The others turned their attention to us instantly. The generals looked very worried.

"Endymion, are you alright?"Kunzite asked.

"Why didn't you say something?"Zoisite checked his prince.

"I'm fine." Endymion answered through his gritted teeth.

I knew he was lying. It's impossible to look that pale and be fine. I knew he had to be injured. I didn't wait for his other reply and just took his injured arm and rolled up his sleeve. Then I began my healing incantation. It's my specialty.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"Endymion complained to me.

"Moon Healing Escalation" I sang the spell softly.

**Endymion's POV**

Through the pain, I felt a jolt of electricity as her soft hands touch my arm. Despite of my protests, she still stubbornly healed me with her magic. Her fingers caress my arms. It felt so soft and gentle like a feather. Somehow the weird feelings in my stomach came again. It was like there were butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Moon Healing Escalation" Serenity sang the spell softly with her melodious voice.

Her voice sounded as beautiful as ever. White lights shimmered from her hand. It engulfed my injured arm in a warm and gentle sensation. When the light diminished, my arm became as good as new. I looked at her in awe. I could hear gasps from behind me. It seemed like I was not the only one impressed by this princess' capabilities. I wondered how much surprises did she has?

"I'm sorry, you got hurt because of me." Her words broke my thoughts. She looked so sad and worried.

"No, you don't need to apologize. It isn't your fault. It was my fault for letting my guard down." I tried to comfort her. But she's still not convinced enough. I didn't want her to have any guilt trips.

"But still…"

"No, buts. I'm the one who came and fight the youma by my own free will. It's definitely not your fault. You should be thanking me not apologizing." I said jokingly.

Her face brightened at this. "You're right. Sorry isn't right, it should be thank you. I really am grateful. You saved me a lot. Thank you, Endymion." Serenity smiled her bright and beautiful smile at me.

I smile back at her and I couldn't help the blush that rose up to my face. She looked so beautiful and my heart raced so much. I had never felt like this before. Heck, I never blushed and a man shouldn't blush. I fought my blush but it was so stubborn. It wouldn't go away. I refused to acknowledge this is love at first sight. I didn't believe at those petty things. I don't need it. I kept telling myself that but my heart fought me back and reluctantly I gave up the losing battle. I realized that I really like that smile better than her cute pout when she was angry. Oh, God! What's happening to me? Here I am sprouting nonsense and praises of this odango princess. The blush covered my face completely and I could swear I heard snickering from my generals. I turned my head and glared at them. The blush had gone from my face. Then we bid farewell and went back to our kingdoms.

* * *

**I didn't though I would finish the third chapter. It all thanks to the reviewers that I received. It excited me so much that I decided to write the third chapter. Now the main characters had been introduced, next I will just use their names. Soon the school would start and old characters from Sailor Moon would come up. Don't forget to review, okay? I promise the story would get better and I'll work hard in my writing skill. So help me by reviewing! I don't mind hard critiques**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon's characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

_**Sorry for late update. I'm really busy with college. I still am but I kinda got a lot of spare time in my new sharehouse. I have nothing to do since there is no internet yet and my sharemate came home really late. So, I thought I better continue this story. **_

_**Thoughts are showed in italics**_** and conversations inside "…"**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The way back to the castle was unnerving to say the least. Serenity could feel all of the senshi's eyes on her. As soon as they were back in the castle, the senshi cornered their princess and demanded some explanation. Serenity gulped and giggled nervously. Looking at their faces, there would definitely be some long interrogation.

"Serenity! We demand a full explanation."

Serenity giggled awkwardly, "Hehe…there is nothing to explain. More importantly, it should be Mars who give us some explanation. Her fiancé is not as bad as she said," Serenity tried to throw the attention away from her. But alas it was failed.

"Don't change the subject. It isn't about me," retaliated Mars.

The other senshi turned their heads toward Mars, "Don't think you can escape, Mars. After we finish with Serenity, it will be your turn." They smirked at the princess and fire senshi.

"First of all, how can you be acquaintance with Prince Endymion, Serenity?" asked Venus.

"Yeah, that and how come that prince was in our territory. I thought the forest is ours," asked a confused Jupiter.

"Actually, the bordering forest is a neutral territory. It's neither ours nor the Golden Kingdom's. This agreement was made according to the Peace Conference which was held after the war 15 centuries ago," explained the ever genius Mercury.

"I see. But that doesn't explain why the Golden Kingdom crown prince was there, with our princess nonetheless," added Jupiter.

Serenity blushed and defended herself, "I don't even know his name. Besides, he is totally the biggest jerk ever!"

"Said the person whose face is as red as a tomato… "teased Mars.

"That's not true! You should speak for yourself, Mars. No matter what you said, you still blushed in front of that fiancé of yours." Serenity stuck out her tongue.

"No, I'm not!" Mars blushed and stuck out her tongue back at Serenity. Thus began the famous tongue battle between the princess and the fire senshi.

Jupiter quickly stood in the middle and separated the quarreling princesses, "Enough! Hold your tongue, we still have one more explanation from Venus"

The two quarreling princesses stopped at once and turned their attention to the golden haired love goddess who had been oddly quiet since the event in the forest. Then, as if just realizing all eyes on her, Venus looked around just to make sure if there's somebody behind her who held her friends' curious gazes. Seeing nobody else around her, Venus giggled awkwardly.

"Ha..ha..ha..wh-what do you mean by explanation?" Venus laughed dryly.

The curious gazes of her friends turned to a worried one. "You're awfully quiet today. It's not like you at all." Mars rose one of her eyebrows in question.

Serenity had a worried tone in her voice, "What's the matter, V? You looked weird after the incident in the forest."

Jupiter looked worried too, "You know you can tell us anything, so c'mon spill, girl. Who's the man?"

Venus chuckled bitterly. Of course my best friends would see right through the stoic mask I put. Venus closed her eyes and took a deep breath, getting ready to open an old wound.

"Two…two years ago we met in the international assembly of elite forces leaders which is held monthly. At first it was only a simple attraction but gradually it became something more than attraction, and finally we started to court. He was a very strong and fearless general and he still is yet with me he was a very sweet man. We had a lot of happy times together." Venus let a small smile crept unto her face, however it was gone just as fast as it came. Her face turned into a grim and hurt one at once, "But..it looked like I meant nothing to him. I saw him with another woman in a dark alcove. We had a huge fight after that and broke up. I never saw that jerk again until…today." Venus finished with a single tear and fire in her eyes.

All of them had a sudden murderous desire including the timid Mercury. They hugged Venus to comfort her.

"Oh, Venus!" said Serenity sincerely as she took Venus in her embrace.

"It's General Kunzite, isn't it?" asked Mercury with a rarely seen anger in her calm looks.

"How dare him! I'll make him wish to never meet me and my rage," Jupiter cracked her knuckles with a fierce gaze.

"I'll make sure he is burn to ashes!" Mars words were encouraged by the sudden blazing fire from the candles in the room.

Venus giggled to her friends. The image of a certain silvered haired general chased by Jupiter and Mars with his ass set ablaze really cheered her up. "Thanks, guys. It's all in the past now. I shouldn't let it get to me now. I think I'm just a little surprised to meet him again. Let's forget it and have some fun instead. Jupiter, didn't you make some cookies this afternoon?"

After hearing food being concerned, the princess mood perk up 10,000 volts. "Do I hear cookies? I want cookies!"

"Is food the only thing you have in that meatball brain of yours?" Mars said it snidely.

Serenity turned her head to Mars and let out her tongue, "Admit it you're just jealous of me, Mars."

Mars rolled her eyes and said back, "Who in their right minds would be jealous of you?" Mars let out her tongue and begun the new tongue battle. The other senshi could only sigh in defeat.

* * *

"Be honest, Endymion," Jadeite had smirk all over his face. It's not every day they can tease their flawless prince. The condition in another castle isn't so different from Silvermoon Castle apparently. The prince was cornered in an interrogating room which actually was the prince's chamber.

"What are you talking about? There is really nothing to tell," Endymion answered calmly.

Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite quirked their eyebrows. Kunzite folded his arms and regarded his prince carefully, "We all grew up together and as long as I've known you, you never speak to women outside of politeness and necessity. But I can see you're getting quite familiar with Princess Serenity."

"Yeah, familiar enough to banter and flirt," added Zoisite.

Endymion choked on his drinks, "I **did not** flirt!" There was a small pink hue on his cheeks that's barely visible.

"Riiiight…." Said the unconvinced generals.

Endymion was getting irritated by their questionings and decided to turn the table. "Like you're one to talk, I saw you all eyeing the senshi, especially you, Kunzite. What's with you and Sailor Venus, anyway? You're looking at her as if she's the last drop of water on earth that you've spilt."

Kunzite's mood darkened and he glared at Endymion, "Respectfully, it's none of your business, your highness."

The other noticed the heavy tension seeped in the air. Endymion glared back and held Kunzite's gaze firmly. Then Kunzite's gaze soften and he sighed, "Well, Venus was my secret lover from you guys."

"Was?" Zoisite as a sharp analyst noticed the use of past tense in Kunzite's words.

A light bulb suddenly light on Jadeite's and Nephrite's heads, "Wait a minute, was this happened like two years ago?"

Nephrite joined in, "It was around that time you have this crazy mood swings and hellishly enslaved us all, right."

"I see now. No wonder you were like a demon came from the hell then, well it doesn't mean you're not one now," muttered Jadeite.

Kunzite hit Jadeite's head, "I resent that. If it's not because of my hellish training, you won't be what you are today and we only want the best for our prince."

Endyimion regarded his silver haired general carefully. "It was around the time of that mission too, wasn't it?"

Kunzite stiffened for a second then he quickly covered it behind his stoic looks. "We had a lot of missions. I don't know which one you're referring to, Endymion."

Endymion looked pass the stoic exterior of the general to the hurt man behind the mask. Endymion sighed and decided to drop the topic. "Never mind…now what is this thing I heard about a ball?"

The others eagerly jumped in to the new topic. "Oh, it's the king's arrangement."

"I heard he wants you to meet and get to know some girls through the ball."

Endymion rolled his eyes tiredly. "I wish that old man just stop trying to wed me to some crazy women."

The generals smirked. "C'mon, it's not that bad. Any men would kill to be in your shoes. You're practically a chick magnet, Endymion," teased Nephrite.

Endymion grumbled, "I can very well live without it."

* * *

_**I think I'll stop here for the time being. I'll try to update sooner since it is summer vacation after all. I've gotta work for now though, I'll continue the story again after work ^_^ **_


End file.
